24 Hours In Heaven
by Procrastinator-chan
Summary: A party was hosted in Fairy Tail to celebrate the new and unexpected couple in Fairy Tail... Cana and Gajeel. When everyone were drunk, except for Freed and Juvia who stayed away from alcohol at all costs, they decided to play the game of 7 minutes in heaven. One-Shot/Crack Pairing


**Title:** 24 Hours in Heaven  
 **Genre/s:** Romance  
 **Rated:** K+  
 **Word Count:** 1,123  
 **World:** Earthland  
 **Ship Type:** Crack  
 **Summary:** A party was hosted in Fairy Tail to celebrate the new and _unexpected_ couple in Fairy Tail... Cana and Gajeel. When everyone were drunk, except for Freed and Juvia who stayed away from alcohol at all costs, they decided to play the game of 7 minutes in heaven.  
 **Disclaimer:** I Own Nothiiiiing  
 **Requested by:** claudicorvo

 **...**

Juvia was feeling through random things in the top hat Mirajane was holding. Juvia stopped feeling things when her hand landed on something soft, like a small plushie or something like that. She knew that Gray doesn't have those stuff, but everything else in the hat was as solid as rock and she couldn't figure which one was Gray's (shame on her). Juvia squeezed it and took it out.

As soon as she saw it, she was confused at first. It was a small Laxus plushy key chain. Juvia stood up from the floor and showed to everyone on what she got. Freed stood up from their big circle and walked towards Juvia. "That's mine."

Before Juvia can even say a word, Mira dragged the two mages into the storage room and locked the room.

Juvia sighed as she sat on the floor somewhere in the room and Freed did the same. Juvia wanted to start a conversation between her and her guildmate, but she couldn't come up of a suitable conversation starter other than, 'Do you like Gray-sama?' or 'How are things with Laxus-san?' which was a really horrible starter if she do say so herself.

Not that they needed to talk anyways, they're only going to stay in the storage room for seven minutes, right? Right? Otherwise, the game wouldn't be called 'Seven Minutes in Heaven' if they were going to stay in the storage room for more or less than seven minutes.

But with her guildmates' current state she wasn't so sure if her and Freed would only stay in the storage room for only seven minutes...

Juvia shook her head. _'Think positive Juvia! They'll also let us out after seven minutes!'_ Juvia thought.

"10 minutes have passed." Freed said in a monotonous voice. "I think they forgot about us." He continued.

Juvia's eyes widened and looked at the figure of Freed in the dark room.

Freed was leaning by the door frame with his arms crossed and his eyes closed.

Juvia was at lost for words as her face grew flustered, her mind being filled with fantasies that will never happen between her and Freed started to form in her mind then it flashed to Gray sleeping with another woman. Juvia frowned at the thought of Gray with another woman.

All of a sudden, Juvia had an idea. She quickly stood up and went in front of the door. "Juvia suggests that Freed-san step aside."

Freed raised a brow at Juvia, puzzled of what her idea might be but he did as he was told to anyways.

 **"Water Slicer!"** Juvia performed her signature attack, but to no avail the door didn't break. "H-Huh?" Juvia was puzzled and froze for a moment until she decided to perform her other water spells.

"You're gonna get me drowned in here!" Freed complained. "And they obviously barricaded the door."

"Then what does Freed-san suggest we do to get out of here?" Juvia asked. She sure wasn't a fan of the darkness nor being stuck with a guy that she isn't close with in the dark.

Freed looked around, trying to find any possible exits other than the door. And there he found it, a window.

However, the window was too high from them to reach and he was pretty sure that he wouldn't fit in because of his broad shoulder. Juvia, however, might fit in despite the fact that she has a decent-sized chest.

"I'll lift you up there." Freed said as he pointed towards the window. "And you try to reach it."

Juvia walked near the window as Freed crouched down and intertwined his fingers together. Juvia stepped on Freed's hand and held on his shoulder. Freed lifted her up, but because Juvia's clumsiness, she lost her balance and she fell on top of Freed.

Juvia's face turned into different shades of red once she had realized her and Freed's position.

She was kneeling down, her knees in between Freed's legs, her arms stretched on each side of Freed and... and, well, their lips were connected.

Juvia wasn't expecting for her first kiss to be with someone that she doesn't know very well! Or to someone that is completely gay over some guy!

Although, it felt so wrong, Juvia didn't want the accidental kiss to end so soon and neither does Freed.

But Juvia decided to break it and crawl in a corner because she felt very ashamed for her shameful action.

Juvia was devoted to Gray and everyone as in _everyone_ can see that, even blind people can see that she's head over heels for her precious 'Gray-sama', but then her first kiss came from a guy that she didn't even turn her head to! Not that it needed to be Gray that was supposed to be her first kiss since she had a bunch of boyfriends before that she didn't even dare kiss.

Was it really Juvia fault though? The kiss wouldn't have had happened if Freed didn't suggest the window, but then, does he even know that she was clumsy?

Juvia sighed.

The silence between her and Freed was really uncomfortable, but Juvia wasn't planning to start a conversation. Not after what just happened.

Juvia wasn't sure if she could even take a glance at Freed now without thinking about that night. Worse was that, Mirajane, the local match-maker, might get the wrong idea that Juvia had a change of love interest.

The temperature suddenly dropped drastically, making Juvia shiver and hug her body tighter.

The sudden change of temperature made Juvia's thoughts avert from what happened a few moments ago.

Freed took notice of Juvia's shaky breathing and her rubbing her forearm for some warmth. "Are you cold?" Freed asked, breaking the silence between the two of them.

"J-Juvia is fine." Juvia lied, hoping that Freed would buy her lie.

But unfortunately for her, he didn't.

Instead of speaking his voice, Freed walked over to Juvia, sat down beside her and brought her closer to his body with his arms around her. Juvia was, once again, flustered.

"F-Freed-san!"

"This doesn't mean anything, Juvia. We're guildmates, even an air-head like Natsu would do the same if he was in my place."

Juvia didn't say anything and just closed her eyes, to enjoy the warmth of Freed. Little did she know that she was starting to travel to Dreamland.

 **...The Next Day...**

"Should we wake them up?" Cana asked Mirajane upon seeing Juvia and Freed in the corner sleeping like a cute couple.

"Shh.. Let them be." Mirajane said.

"We could at least take a picture, right?" Cana asked deviously. It would be really fun to blackmail Juvia every once in a while.

Mirajane looked at Cana and smiled evilly.

* * *

 **A/N:** **This was originally supposed to be in my crack book but I decided to delete that and publish each one-shot separately.**


End file.
